Protect and Serve
'Protect and Serve '''is the pilot episode for the series StarForce. It aired December 9th, 2019. Plot Patrick star, working for a secret agency called StarForce, teaming up with a new recruit, stops Algae United from their plan to blow up the bank. Transcript The episode starts with Patrick walking into the Krusty Krab, saying "Good Morning, Krusty krew!" and walking up to the cash register. "Oh, joy. What would you like, Patrick," asks Squidward in an annoyed tone. "I'd like… uhhhhh," says Patrick. Squidward grabs his head in anger. "I want a klabby plappy," Patrick says. "One Krabby Patty, Spongebob, says Squidward, as he gives the written order to Spongebob, but before he can, Spongebob puts the order on the window. "Oh, and I'll have that to go," says Patrick. "Whatever," says Squidward as he bags up the patty. Patrick trips as he walks out the door. "How could a dimrod like him possibly be able to survive in the ocean," Squidward asks. Patrick walks to his rock and once he's inside, he looks both ways to ensure no one is watching him. He opens a secret cabinet in his wall and scans his hand (stub), opening a secret door. Patrick puts on a suit and sunglasses as he walks by and the door slams shut behind him. Patrick walks into a secret room underneath his rock and there are other starfish down there dressed in similar attire. "Greetings, agent Patrick," says one of the stars, and Patrick greets him back. "I tell you, it isnt easy to pretend to be stupid," Patrick says as he takes a seat at the table. "Before we begin our meeting, i need to take roll call," says the commander. He calls a list of names and they all say "here." "Ok, everyone, we have a new recruit today," says the Commander. A new star steps into the room wearing a suit. "This is Rod," the Commander says. "Glad to be here," Rod says. "Rod, we're glad to have you," says the Commander. "So what's this about," asks Rod. "Let me tell you," the Commander. "You see, we're in a group called "StarForce.' Our sole purpose is to keep peace and order throughout the town, and to stop our rivals, Algae United," the Commander explains. "Algae United? What the hell is that," asks Rod. "They're a group of Plankton that want to destroy Bikini Bottom," the Commander explains, "and for years we've been locked into a secret battle to prevent them from achieving their goals." The commander points to a group of gravestones and says "we've lost many great workers during our mission, but we aren't giving up." The camera cuts back. "Meet our best man, Patrick Star," the Commander says. Rod sits next to Patrick and Patrick says, "greetings, I am Patrick Star," says Patrick, shaking Rod's hand, "I've been a member of this organization for many years." "Now listen up," begins the Commander, "we've got some news on Algae United's secret plan." The Commander pulls down a projection screen and uses a pointer stick thingy. "One of our very own agents has reported that Algae United is planning on bombing the entire Bikini Bottom bank!" "What would they possibly gain from that?" asks Patrick. "We're not quite sure," begins the Commander, "maybe they just want attention?" "Attention seeking son of a-" Patrick quietly mumbles. "Our intel have gathered that they'll be planting the bomb at precisely 12 am, and it'll go off 2 minutes later. According to my calculations, it's 11:30 right now, so you better go quick," explains the Commander, "I will send Patrick and Rod to go on this mission." "Ayay, sir," Patrick says. Patrick grabs a suitcase full of spy gear and runs out the door and Rod follows. Cut to the outside of the Bikini Bottom Bank, where Patrick and Rod are hiding behind a conveniently-shaped rock. They spot an Algae United member walking towards the bank, and Patrick says "just in time." Patrick sees the member of AU slip a suspicious briefcase to another member who is hiding behind the bank. "Ok, it's 12 o' clock right now, so we're gonna have to sprint over and disarm the bomb before the bank blows up," states Patrick. "Uh, it's actually 12:01," Rod says, and Patrick looks at his watch, noticing it's 1 minute slow. "We'll have to be extra quick," Patrick says. Rod and Patrick sneak behind the bank and they see a bomb planted on the back wall. "Ok, hand me the bomb disarmer," says Patrick to Rod. "The what," asks Rod. "I thought you took it with you," Patrick says, but Rod says he didnt. "1 minute remain," the bomb states, and Patrick starts panicking. "Hand me some scissors!" Patrick says. Rod checks all his pockets and pulls out a pair of spy scissors and hands it to Patrick, who tears the front of the bomb off. "59 seconds," the bomb says, as Patrick cuts all the wires he can. Inside the bank, Plankton, the head of Algae United, announces over the bank with a megaphone, "ATTENTION BANKERS! THERE IS A BOMB THAT WILL GO OFF IN THIS VERY BANK!" Every fish in the bank starts to panic when they hear this. Back outside, Patrick is struggling to find which wire deactivates the bomb. "30 seconds remain," the bomb says. Back inside the bank, Plankton says "WE WILL DISARM THE BOMB IF YOU GIVE IN TO OUR DEMANDS, WHICH IS HAVING ALL THE MONEY IN THE BANK!" "We have to do something," says the Bank security guard to the owner of the bank. However, the bankowner is already inside the main vault, getting all the money. Back outside, the bomb states "15 seconds left," and Patrick cuts even more wires. "WHICH WIRE DE-ARMS THIS THING," he says. The bomb says 3 seconds and Patrick cuts another wire, which completely deactivates the device. Inside the Bank, Plankton says "why isn't the bomb going off?!" Everyone inside runs towards him and stomps on him and returns all the money he stole. Back at the HQ, Rod and Patrick are awaiting the commander to arrive. The commander sits in his seat and says "congratulations, boys, you have disarmed the bomb and foiled Algae United once again." The Commander hands Rod a badge and tells him, "rod, welcome to StarForce." Rod says "oh cool badge!" The commander says "go home, everyone. We'll meet again tomorrow." The starfish all go home. Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:StarForce Category:Pilots Category:Locknloaded23 Category:Episodes written by Locknloaded23